


You Belong to Me

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I promised a chapter 2, I'm way too sleep deprived to tell, It seems it's a multi-chaptered fic now, It was supposed to be fluff, also I seriously suck at writing summaries, and I caved faster than Oberyn's skull, and you all were so amazing and said more, but my stupid brain got away from me and I wrote slight angst instead, so here it is, sorry - Freeform, there may be fluff honestly I don't know, this was supposed to be a one-shot, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Post Arya and Gendry making love. (Mostly missing moments from the episodes.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

** You Belong to Me **

****

_That's what death is, isn't it? Forgetting. Being forgotten._

Arry. Weasel. Nymeria. Nan. Salty. Cat. Beth. Mercy. No One.

She had had many names over the years. She remembered them all just as the one that was hers started to blur. But before that blur could have faded away forever, she had grasped it by its edges and pulled herself back up. She may have stumbled once or twice on her way back, but here she was standing on her feet again. She was back in her old life or at least a semblance of one.

She still felt that she was blurred around the edges. Every time someone said her name those blurred edges became a little sharper, reminding her that this wasn’t any fevered dream. This was real. She was back where she had wanted to be ever since escaped King’s Landing. But still there was something missing. Some piece of herself that was slightly chipped around the edges. All those who said her name never knew that she had any other, and those who did never used her real one, they had always only known-

“Arya.” Gendry’s voice was soft, slightly hoarse from sleep, as he said her name.

And she felt the familiar feeling of pieces falling into place. He had known. He didn’t only know Arya, he also knew the others, not all but some, he had been there. The first time she heard her name from his lips, she had felt those blurred edges get focussed with such intensity that it was dizzying. One word, one simple word and she had never felt so alive, so like the ghost of her past self.

“Arya.” He said again, this time even more softly. His voice filled with so much tenderness and something, something she could almost name but didn’t know if she should.

“Hmm.” She hummed turning to move closer to him.

A small smile took over her lips when she noticed his eyes following her. She felt his eyes ones again drop to her scars and felt the same tightness in her chest like she did the first time he saw them. She expected him to look at them as they were supposed to be looked at, with distaste. Scars were not beautiful. They are not supposed to be. But there was only worry and pain in his eyes, for all that he must have thought happened to her, and it was so overwhelming that she couldn’t breathe for a moment. He had tried to trace them, but she had grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers, and moved their joined hands near his head as the pleasure overtook them. He didn’t say anything about it, just placed a kiss so gentle on her lips that she felt something in her chest twist painfully.

She raised his cloak up her body to cover them once again. His eyes snapped up to meet hers. She waited for his eyes to turn angry, disappointed, but like always, she only found understanding. Only l- She couldn’t even complete the thought, couldn’t even admit it to herself. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry. Because if she admitted it to herself and lost him, with the fight so close, she didn’t know what she would do. She would survive, she always did, but didn’t just want to survive, she wanted to live. She had just started to live again.

She moved closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder and other on his chest, above his heart. She wasn’t doing this because she was avoiding his gaze. No, she told herself firmly, she was doing this because she wanted to remember the rhythm of his heart.

“Do you regret it?” Gendry asked, his voice tight with emotion.         

Her gaze snapped up to meet his. “Why would you think that?”

She felt him relax, his heartbeat picking up slightly.

“It’s nothing.” He muttered as his arm curled around her shoulder pulling her closer.

A nauseating thought entered her mind.

“Do you?” She asked. She was trying her best to keep her voice from wavering.

She didn’t look at him. She started to pull her hand away before he could answer, but he grabbed her hand, kissed it before placing their joined hands back to where she could feel his heart beating.

“Never.” He said softly.

She eased herself into his embrace as warmth spread through her. They lapsed into comfortable silence. Gendry caressed her back, and yet he was careful not to touch her scars, she knew he wanted to, but he didn’t just because of her. She couldn’t help herself, she leaned up and placed a kiss just over where she could feel his heart beat. He was surprised, she could tell, but he didn’t say anything, just pressed a kiss on top of her head.

When she went to him, she had just wanted to feel something, something that would make her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. And she knew it was Gendry that she needed. It will always be him. What she didn’t expect was to drown in the feelings that took over her. She was happy, she was with Gendry how could she not be. She had never felt more content, the feel of his lips, the way their bodies moved against each other like they remembered each other from another life.

Reality had started to seep back, slowly but surely. They didn’t have much time. There was a war coming and she didn’t know if they would have another tomorrow. She held him tighter wanting this moment to last just a while longer, maybe forever.

“Arya.” He said, and she could hear the worry in his voice.

“I got them in Braavos.” She said running her hand over his chest. “Do you remember Jaqen?”

His fingers, which were trailing down her back, stopped. “Did he- “He cleared his throat and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. “Did he do this to you?”

Arya placed another kiss on his chest. “No, he didn’t. I met him again in Braavos, in the House of Black and White. There was- it was the Waif. She was at the House of Black and White too.”

She waited for him to react, but he didn’t. He continued to caress her back, his touch even gentler.

“Do you- “

“I do.” Gendry replied; his voice was still gentle. His gentle touch didn’t change, and Arya felt herself growing closer and closer to naming that warmth she was feeling in her heart.

“She did. She tried to kill me, but- “She looked up at him; giving him a self-deprecating smile- “as you can see, she didn’t succeed.”

He didn’t laugh, didn’t even smile just gave her a look that spoke a thousand words without uttering a single one. One day, and they would get more days together the old gods cannot be this cruel, she would tell him everything because he would understand. He just would. He always did.

She took a deep breath then lowered his cloak. She took his hand and lowered it to her first scar. She held her breath as his fingers hovered over her scar. When he finally touched them, his touch was so light that she would have barely known if it wasn’t the hitch in his breath and the shiver that ran over her skin. She laid back down as he raised himself on his elbow, his touch still gentle but surer. He moved down her body, leaning closer to her the marred skin.

“This Waif- “His breath ghosted over her skin as his finger moved to another one of her scars.

“She’s dead.” She breathed out. “I killed her.”

Gendry looked up at her. “Good.” He said as he lowered his head to kiss her scar. He traced every inch of the puckered skin with soft kisses.

She closed her eyes, as she felt tears sting her eyes.

“You are beautiful.” He murmured against her skin.

“So are- “The sound of horn blaring made them look up in alarm.

They were here. It was really happening. She looked at Gendry who had a determined look in his eyes.

“We need to go.” She said as Gendry moved up and grabbed his pants. She did the same. The reality of it all came crashing back down. This may be the last time she would see him. She didn’t want to think about it, so instead she concentrated in dressing herself with single-minded focus.

She grabbed the spear Gendry made when she was done; she turned to look at him. He was tying the final laces of this tunic when his eyes met hers. He gave her a reassuring smile, but she could see the fear in his eyes.

“We’ll get through this, M’lady.”

“No.” Gendry frowned at her. “Don’t call me that.”

He moved closer as understanding dawned in his eyes.

“Say my name, Gendry,” Arya whispered.

He was standing in front of her. He leaned forward slightly so that their foreheads were touching. She could hear the shouts; knew everyone was standing outside the forge, trying to arm themselves. Sand of time was slipping from her hand, and she couldn’t do anything to stop that from happening.

He lifted his hand to caress her cheek. “Arya.” She let out a shuddering breath. “Arya, I- “

She stood on her tiptoes and captured his lips before he could complete his sentence. She tried to put everything she was feeling in that one kiss, and she knew he understood as he was kissing her back with equal fervour. With one last soft kiss, they broke apart.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: You Belong to Me - Cat Pierce  
> So what do you guys think?  
> I Still can't believe that we are canon. Wooo! Let us hope all our favs make it through the next episode (unlikely, I know but still)  
> The next episode has got me so in knots.  
> I just noticed I wrote lose instead of loose. RIP me.  
> Good god this show is giving me anxiety.  
> I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I would continue this if we made it past 8x03. So here it is. Fair warning: It no good.  
> Hope you enjoy it ❤

** The Aftermath **

It was over. It was all over. The cost was high, she noticed Lyanna Mormont’s body lying near the Godswood, too high. She made her way to the courtyard needing to see all those who made it. Needing to know it wasn’t all for nothing. She looked at the pile of bodies that were lying around Winterfell. She did not want to see any more familiar faces, and yet, she did, committing them all to her memory.

The first person she noticed was Sam coming out of the crypts with Gilly and baby Sam; she felt a small surge of happiness seeing them together. Before she could have looked beyond them her vision was blurred with red hair and a tall figure wrapped her in a tight embrace.

_Sansa._

She felt her throat closing up as she hugged her sister. Sansa pulled back; one hand still clutched the Dragonglass dagger tightly. She took Sansa’s hand and gently loosened her grip.

“It’s over, Sansa.” She said softly. “You can let go.”

“But- “Sansa started, fear clouding her features.

“It’s true.” Bran’s voice came from behind her. “Arya killed him. It’s truly over.”

Sansa looked at her with wide eyes, and she noticed they weren’t filled with fear, they were filled with pride. Before either of them could speak she heard Jon calling her name. Happiness and relief unfurled inside her when she saw Jon making his way towards her. He broke into a run as he drew closer, her own steps quickening. He picked her off the ground when he hugged her, holding her close to him. She never once thought about what would happen if she died; she had made her peace with death a long time ago but losing more of her family- that thought was still unbearable. She burrowed her face in his shoulder, feeling the rise the fall of his chest, letting the rhythm soothe her.

“You did it.” He breathed into her hair. “You saved us all.”

She just hugged him tighter. Her hands were still shaking; she didn’t trust her voice, didn’t know if she could speak even if she wanted to.

Jon puts her down and gently wiped the blood off her cheek. He looked over her shoulder and moved to embrace Sansa and Bran.

Her family was alive, they were here with her- all except him. He chest tightened painfully as various scenarios, each worse than the last one, started going through her mind. She needed to find him. To see that he was alive. To know that he was still with her.

*

Her heart was beating faster with every familiar face she saw and the ones she didn’t see. She couldn’t find him, where was he? She just got him back, she couldn’t lose him. She was running now, towards the main gate; she saw him there last with the huge, bearded man, Tormund, Jon had called him; Gendry had to be there. He will be, she told herself firmly. Her heart and her steps both faltered when she finally noticed him; his eyes frantic as he looked for someone with Brienne. She knew he was looking for her.

She wanted to call out his name, tell him that she was alive, that they were both alive. The gods have given them another chance. She moved closer. Somewhere in the distance she heard someone call his name, maybe Jaime Lannister, maybe Brienne, she didn’t know, she didn’t care. All she cared for at that moment was that he was finally looking at her.

Gendry had gone still, covered in blood and gore like her, like all of them, looking at her like the gods answered all his prayers. He started to walk towards her, her own pace was picking up as she drew closer. She heard someone call her name, but she didn’t turn, she was almost at a touching distance from him; she could finally touch him, embrace him, kiss him, feel his warm breath against her skin and know that he was as alive as she was, when she felt a huge body picking her up in a bone crushing hug. Her hands immediately went to her sword, but before she could use it whoever it was who picked her up, placed her down. She looked up and saw that it was Tormund.

“You are a better fighter than your pretty brother,” Tormund said grinning manically. “Prettier too, but you are a girl, but so were my daughter and all of them- “

“Oy,” The Hound yelled from somewhere behind her. “Leave her be. She wasn’t looking for your ugly face.”

She turned to look at The Hound, who against all odds, gave her a small grin, and she found herself smiling back. When she looked back at Gendry, he wasn’t looking at her, he was helping Brienne with something. Once or twice his gaze flitted back to her like he was making sure that she was really there. She noticed the look in his eyes like he was yearning to touch her but couldn’t. She frowned. Why couldn’t he? They had been together before all of this and she had thought that maybe things would change. But he was still looking at her like she was something to be worshipped from afar. Whatever moment they were about to have seemed to be broken as soon as he realised that they weren’t the only people in the yard.

She tamped down her disappointment, her anger; promising herself to figure out what happened.

“Everyone needs to get their wounds checked. Come on.” Ser Davos’s voice boomed, and with one last look at Gendry she left.

*

It was late when she visited the forge. She knew he was still awake because he had left the Great Hall just a few moments before she did. For all his restraint to not come near her, he never once took his eyes off her. When she was getting her wounds checked by the Maester, when she was with her siblings or even as he left. Because he knew, he knew that she would follow him. A thousand questions she wanted answers to, and at the same time not wanting to waste another moment and feel his heart beat against his chest.

“Why?” She asked quietly. This she had to know. She needed to understand.

“What why?” He asked, looking away.

She looked at him pointedly. She knew he had a reason, and she had a slight notion as to what it was. He let out a sad huff of a laugh as he shook his head.

“Gendry.” She said, her voice even softer. She wanted him to know that she wasn’t going anywhere. He looked at her for a long moment, and the way he lets out a shaky breath, she knew that he understood.

“I was going to embrace you. I wanted to feel your heart beating against mine. I wanted to- “He stuttered. “I wanted to kiss you. I didn’t remember where we were, or who was around us, I was just going to kiss you. I thought- “He closed his eyes as if the thought that entered his mind pained him- “I thought I lost you again and then there you were, but you knew all that, didn’t you? “

He was looking at her like he would never get tired of just looking at her; like she was the only thing that mattered.

“Why didn’t you?” She asked him softly. She was going to kiss him too, and she would have. She didn’t give a fuck who saw them.

He chuckled self-depreciatingly. “I am still me and you are still you. Your brother- “

“I don’t care.”

He gave her a sad smile. “Arya- “

She felt the emotions slam into her heart with such intensity that she almost backed away. She knew it now, how she felt for him; the one thing she was scared to name; knew that she was so close to falling in love with him that it left her breathless. It left her feeling- feeling so much that it was overwhelming. It terrified her; it made her feel alive.

“I don’t care what anyone thinks.” She said as she moved closer. “They don’t know how I feel when I’m with you.”

He looked at her, his eyes filled with hope. “How do you feel when you are with me?”

She gave him a small smile as her hands cupped his cheek. His eyes were focussed on her, looking at her with so much love that she felt warmth flooding her. She moved closer to him.

“Arya.” He whispered softly. “How do you feel?”

Their lips were just a breath apart now. She brushed her thumb at the corner of his lips.

“Like myself.” She said softly before kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> This is garbage and so am I. I am so sorry. I tried but words are not cooperating with me at all and my mind is going blank.  
> So sorry.  
> I still hope you like it though ❤  
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	3. The Feast and Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all you beautiful comments and Kudos ❤ As always I live to please, here's another chapter xD  
> I hope you like it ❤

** The Feast and Farewell **

There was a feast going on. She could hear the music coming from The Great Hall, the chatter, and yet here she was. She knew should be there; they won after all. They all made it, and she should be out there celebrating with the people she loves; to remember the people she lost. And yet here she was.

She nocked another arrow as she took a deep breath before raising her bow.

_Ser Gregor._

She recited the name in her mind as the arrow hit the target. She nocked another arrow and raised the bow in position.

_Queen Cersei._

She would leave for King’s Landing tomorrow, but tonight, she took her aim, tonight she was going to commit every single inch of Winterfell to her memory, not that she needed to. Every wall, every corner, every stone here held a story; a story of family, of love. But it wasn’t just that now. Now it was a reminder of losses and pain too. Everywhere she looked she saw a ghost of a memory. She had known that this was going to be her last night at Winterfell and she didn’t know how she felt about it.

Gendry’s head poked near the target as the arrow hit it, and he jerked back slightly. He raised his hands in surrender, giving her a grin. He was happy, and she felt something warm unfurl in her chest.

“Don’t shoot.” She gave him a small smile as lowered her bow. She saw him walking, almost bouncing towards her, and there it was again the warmth that grew every time she saw him. Winterfell wasn’t the only thing she was going to commit to her memory tonight.

*

Her mask barely stayed on; it crumpled as soon as she reached her chamber. She never thought leaving Gendry behind would be easy, but she didn’t know it would be this tough. Her eyes closed shut as she felt a lump in her throat and tears prickle her eyes.

_All I know is that you’re beautiful, and I love you, and none of it would be worth anything if you’re not with me._

She felt a lone tear escape her lids. When she was young, she had been so used to the name Arya-Horseface that she wore it like a second skin. She was never the beautiful one, no, that was Sansa. No one called her beautiful, except her father or Jon, but they were family, a wet chuckle escaped her lips as she remembered Hot Pie calling pretty, only Gendry had ever said it, and she knew he truly believed it; he almost made her believe it. He told her he loved her and all she wanted to do was say it back. But she couldn’t. She didn’t know what her future held, and she couldn’t let him stay in the darkness just because of her, the tiniest light of hope, what if one day she came back, and she didn’t want to imagine him waiting for her because she knew he would. He would wait forever if she told him what she was about to do, not even thinking about that she could die, she could die and never get back to him.

_Be with me._

Her resolve broke slightly then, as he went down on one knee. He wanted her to be his family. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest now. She pressed the heel of her hand against her chest, trying to relieve some of the pain. But it was futile because every time she took a breath, every time she closed her eyes, she could see his face, heartbroken almost numb from her rejection. She had tried to say it as calmly as possible despite the storm raging inside her. She had never tried to hide her emotions in front of Gendry; she tried once or twice but he had seen through every single time; sometimes he called her on it; sometimes he just looked at her knowingly, trying to tell her that he knew what she was doing but he wasn’t going to say anything. But this time he hadn’t. She should be happy but all she felt was mind-numbing pain.

*

She had kissed him farewell already. She knew it would be the last time she would ever feel his lips against her, his warm breath ghosting along her skin, but she still found her feet taking her towards the forge. Wanting, needing to see him one last time. Thoughts raced through her mind as she neared the forge. What if he found solace in someone else’s arms, her steps faltered as an image rose in her mind of Gendry with someone else. She cursed herself. What does it matter now? She told him herself that some Lady would be lucky to have him, but she still felt sick thinking about him being with someone more…whole.

What was she doing? She shouldn’t be here. She should be leaving; she had a long journey ahead of her. And yet she found herself moving towards the forge once more. Just one last time, she wanted to see him one last time before leaving, maybe ever.

*

She watched from a distance where she knew he couldn’t see her. His arm worked furiously as he raised the hammer to hit the steel with immense force over and over again. He was obviously angry with her as he should be. She almost turned to leave when she heard Ser Davos’s voice.

“Son, you need to stop.” Ser Davos said softly.

Gendry didn’t reply. He kept working, and she felt the familiar twinge in her chest bloom again as though it was never gone.

“Gendry.” Ser Davos said loudly; that made him stop. She saw Ser Davos placing a hand on Gendry’s shoulder. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“I fucked up,” Gendry answered. He sounded so broken that she almost came out from where she was hiding. She almost went to him to tell him it wasn’t what he thought. She knew he would follow her till the end of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond.

Gendry was saying something, but she couldn’t hear it; she wanted to move closer, but instead, she turned around and left because she knew if she moved closer now leaving would be impossible.

*

“The boy was looking for – “Sandor started.

“Don’t.” She said sharply. It had taken all her willpower not think about him or how she will never be back at Winterfell again.

Sandor looked at her for a moment and surprisingly said nothing.

As they made their way quietly through the worn path, all she could think about was that maybe one day after it was all over and she made it out alive, she could go see him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> So, yeah. I have no self-control and this is officially a multi-chaptered fic now.   
> Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all you love and support guys ❤❤❤

** Home **

Her ears still rang from the explosions, she could still feel the vibrations of them in her bones. She didn’t think there was a way of escaping the fire and destruction without aggravating her injuries any further. She didn’t even feel the pain until she had reached the Trident. She hissed out a pained breath as she felt the sting of sand and limestone entering her open wound. Getting off, she decided to clean her wounds before moving any further. She felt the sharp twinge on her open wound as she splashed the cold water on her face. A deep ache settled in her bones and she wanted nothing more than to lay down on the ground and rest for a bit, but every time she closed her eyes she could see the fire blazing; the world crumbling around her; every time she took a breath she could smell the burning flesh.

The roar of the dragon, Drogon, made her flinch, made her clench her teeth as once again the memories of death and destruction assaulted her. She knew she had to go back; Jon was there. Gendry was there.

*

She saw the tent before she saw the men. The camp was set up as far back from King’s Landing, which was nothing more than a burning rubble now, as it could be. She got off the steed, tying it to the nearest tree.

“I’ll be back.” She said to it as she patted its head.

She moved through the camp; the darkness of pain and misery drowning every single light of hope. She searched for familiar faces among the dead and the injured, feeling her throat close up from the losses and from the relief of not seeing a familiar face among them.

With steady steps, she moved forward knowing if Jon was here, he must be at the nearer to the centre. She saw Jon exiting a tent Ser Davos behind him. Her heart leapt on seeing her brother alive. She almost ran to him, but he moved towards King’s Landing, the city of ashes, a determined look on his face. And she knew where he intended to go, or rather, who he intended to go to. Ser Davos seemed to be trying to get Jon to change his mind, but Jon gave him a stern look and left.

*

She still couldn’t find Gendry anywhere. Was he not with Jon? Was he de- No! Her stomach lurched, and nausea rolled over her even as the thought of him being gone entered her mind.

Man after man, soldier after soldier, she searched for him. She was getting frantic as she got closer to the end of the line. She tried to tell herself that maybe, maybe he never left Winterfell, or maybe he went to Storm’s End, but she knew the chances of both were very small. The odds of him being among the dead rising with every passing moment, and she felt something in her chest tighten almost painfully. She never told him how she felt, and now she may never see him again. It was getting harder to breath. Her eyes still searched for him even if her vision was getting blurry around the edges.

“Arya,” She felt a hand on her shoulder, and her hand almost went to Needle as her heart jumped when she realised it was Ser Davos. “Arya, are you feeling okay? You need to sit down.”

She found herself being lowered on a barrel as the world focussed around her. She blinked; once, twice before her vision started to clear.

“Are you- “Ser Davos started.

“I’m fine.” She said, her gaze wandering to the people behind him. And still there was no sign of Gendry. “I’m just looking for- Is he- “She gulped. She couldn’t even finish the sentence.

Understanding dawned on his face as he shooed everyone away. Relief ran through her veins as she saw no grief, other than the one that already marked his face, for a loved one lost. He touched her shoulder gently when she swayed from the relief.

“He is in there.” Ser Davos nodded towards the tent behind her. He may have sounded a little stiff, but she didn’t notice. All she could hear was her own heart beating loudly in her ears, not out of fear, but out of sheer relief. “Are you planning on leaving again?”

She jerked her head in surprise, but then remembered he was there at the forge, after she had left. She thought of asking him how much Gendry told him, but she knew it wouldn’t have been much. Gendry must have blamed himself. One look at Ser Davos’s paternal face and she knew he did not agree with Gendry blaming himself, neither should he, but he wasn’t angry with her either. She wanted to explain but knew it would have been fruitless because Ser Davos was one of the most understanding men she knew. So, she simply shook her head. “No.”

Ser Davos gave her a small smile, a little ray of happiness in the misery that surrounded them. “I’m glad.”

“I should- “

Ser Davos stepped back. “I’ll be here if you need me.” With a small smile he added. “Either of you.”

*

She stood at the entrance wondering if she should go in or not. What if he didn’t want to see her? There was so much she wanted to say. There was so much she wanted to hide. Maybe parts of her, maybe all of her, but she knew she could never hide from him. He knew her too well. If she chose to walk in, it would mean she was ready for him to see her, all of her. She reminded herself that he saw her scars, and not just the ones one her body, and still told her he loved her.

“You don’t have to stand there all day; you know.” Gendry said opening the flap of the tent. He didn’t look at her. “Come in.”

She let her eyes roam over him, to see for herself that he was here, alive and well. Yes, he had some new bruises; there were blisters on his forearm; from the way he held himself, she knew he must have hit his back pretty hard.

“Did you kill her?” He said hiding his scars as if those might scare her away. She wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to, if anyone knew scars it was her. She knew what they meant. She saw him wince when the fabric of his shirt touched the burned skin.

She moved closer to him. Placing a hand on his hand which was working to roll down the sleeve of his other hand. “No.” Sandor’s words echoed in her mind. “I didn’t.”

She rolled up his sleeves, slowly, carefully, not wanting to cause him any more pain. She could feel his gaze on her, but when she looked up, he looked away.

“You’re hurt.” He said after a moment. His voice was so low that if it wasn’t for them standing so close, she might have missed it.

Despite herself, she felt her lips twitch. “So are you.”

He didn’t reply just took her hand in his as he moved towards the nearest chest of weapons, closing it so she could sit down. “Sit.”

She did. Her eyes followed his every movement. He brought a bowl of fresh water with a clean cloth. She didn’t look away when he started cleaning the wounds on her hand. She saw the way his throat worked as he tried to keep his emotions bottled up on seeing her wounds making her heart clench; she didn’t look away when started working on the ones on her forehead.

He still wasn’t looking at her.

“So, what have you decided?” She asked, only hesitating a bit.

She knew he knew what she was talking about; noticed it in the way his shoulders stiffened. The was his hands stilled slightly, and he got a distant look in his eyes.

“I may stay here a bit with Jon and Ser Davos. After that, I’ll see.” He shrugged.

“But- “

“I told you none of that matters if you are not with me.” He said softly as he cleaned the wounds near her eyes. “It was the truth.”

He still wasn’t looking at her. She wanted him to look at her. She wanted him to see the truth in her eyes, the truth that she was still too afraid to say. So, they lapsed into silence once again. He placed the bowl down when he was done and started to turn away when she caught his wrist to stop him.

He finally looked at her, and she could feel the air between them getting warmer with the familiarity, with the intimacy, with something a lot like love.

She cleared her throat. “I could teach you; you know.”

Gendry frowned, giving her a confused look.

“How to use forks.” She clarified giving him a small smile.

He jerked back as if she had hit him. “Don’t- don’t mock me.”

She looked at him shocked. She would never do that. Didn’t he know? “Gendry, I- that’s not- “

“I know I made a mistake, Arya. I shouldn’t have- “

“I made a mistake too.” She said before he could complete his sentence.

He turned to look at her; his eyes wide. “What are you- “

“I said I made a mistake too.” She said, moving closer to him. He didn’t step away; his eyes were filled with hope and fear; fear that he was wrong; fear that she would leave again. She was close enough to touch now. “I never said it back.”

He took in a sharp breath as his hands twitched to touch her, but he didn’t know if he should. So, she stood on her tiptoes as she cupped his cheek. His hands caught hers but didn’t pull it away instead he just held it closer, tighter.

“You don’t have to.” He breathed out as he leaned forward.

She just moved closer. Their lips just a breath apart.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> And then they made out for a long time till Dadvos got worried and came barging in.   
> So the series finale is near and the leaks don't inspire much hope but hey we know no matter what they'll find their way back to each other.   
> I really wanted to finish this before the finale so here it is the last chapter xD  
> Also for those who are also reading "In The Shadows Of Your Heart" I promise the next thing I update will be that. There is so much going on in the next chapter that I don't know what to cut and what to keep.   
> Thank you so much for being so awesome ❤❤❤  
> I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
